This invention relates to containers and more particularly to an improved foldable package or container for holding a pair of light bulbs formed from a one piece cardboard blank which has a partition element with separating portions and retaining portions extending across the container.
In order to store, ship and retail light bulbs, it is necessary that they be contained in a package which securely retains them in the package while protecting them against breakage and at the same time exposes a portion of the bulb to view. In the past, it has been well known to package a pair of light bulbs in packages having an outer sleeve removable from an inner corrugated container. However, this had the disadvantage that at least a portion of the container was required to be corrugated to prevent the bulbs from falling out and the containers were relatively costly to manufacture on a large volume basis.
More recently, a variety of one piece containers formed from one piece paperboard or cardboard blanks have been proposed in order to reduce these costs. In such a container for a pair of bulbs, it is desirable to provide structure which adequately separates the bulbs from each other to prevent breakage of them and holds them securely in the package, while leaving the ends of the container open to inspect the bulbs. While these improved containers have required less material than the previous two piece ones, they still have disadvantages in the location and function of the various means provided to separate and/or retain the light bulbs in the container.